Breaking Katie Bell's Heart
by Sara-Wackadoo
Summary: Katie thought she had the perfect boyfriend until Valentines Day rolled along and she learnt a very important lesson... all Slytherins are the same.


**_Breaking Katie's Heart  
By ArrA_**

The frosty air nipped against Katie Bell as she ran down the steps of Hogwarts towards the Quidditch Pitch. It was Valentines Day and she should be spending it with her boyfriend Will but he had always been a sadist and now Katie couldn't even call him her boyfriend, she sternly corrected herself, wiping a tear out of her eye with the hem of her robes. She hadn't realized until to late that Will Ryan had been put in Slytherin for a reason.

It was Valentines Day and the bastard had dumped her! All her friends had warned her about him but she hadn't listened. All Katie had seen was his blond hair and crystal blue eyes that now reminded Katie of ice.

She wrapped her arms around herself at the thought of those eyes and shivered. Tears streaked her eyes and she could hardly think properly. It kept repeating in her head. His cold eyes starring down at her as he told her that it was over, they were over. Instead of giving her beautiful the red roses that she had always dreamed of, he had given her a broken promise bracelet. He had broken his promise to stay with her through thick and thin and he had laughed as her heart shattered into little pieces before he picked up the pieces and grounded them to dust.

Looking around Katie starred at the empty Quidditch Pitch. She had never seen it look so remote or lonely. She looked down at her clenched hand and opened her fingers. The broken bracelet lay in the palm of her hand, shining with lost hope and Katie felt herself choke as more tears threatened to streak her face.

She glared at all she had left of Will and took a deep breath. She had been together with Will for a little more than a year. They had started going out after Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin at Quidditch the year before and she had seen him taking out his anger on a punching bag. She had approciated him and told him he had played well and he had laughed. Will Ryan was the Slytherin Keeper and he had been scored on multiple times by _girls_, something that didn't bode well within Slytherin. But then he had surprised her, turning to her and slowly fingering a strand of hair, pushing it out of her face. After that, they had quickly became an item. He had made so many promises, all which were now broken, and pulled her into his world. It was shrowded in mystery and Katie had found it intriging. His family was rich and he bought her gift after gift for no reason what-so-ever. He had been so nice, so un-Slytherin.

That was why Katie probably fell the hardess. If he had acted like a regular Slytherin, she would of been on guard, waiting for him to break her heart but she had let that guard down long ago as the expensive gifts had flooded in and Will had promised he would never hurt her. For the first time in her life, Katie felt like she wanted revenge.

Katie quickly brushed a piece of her wild blond hair out her face, making her decision. She would make him sorry for betraying her and braking up with her on Valentine's Day. She ran towards the far broom shed, over the snowy ground, slipping every here and there until finally she was ten feet away from it. Then she stopped.

From within the shed she heard a crash. Like someone had just been thrown across the small room. Slowly she edged towards the small, wooden building, walking softly so that she made no noice. She reached the broomshed and looked through the cracks in the wood. Six Slytherin boys surrounded one large pile on the ground that Katie assumed was human. Squinting she caught a glance at one of the Slytherins. Terence Higgs. He was a member of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Draco Malfoy's blond hair hair glinted in the darkness of the room, he was Slytherin's seeker.

As Katie looked harder, she realized that the whole Slytherin Quidditch team surrounded the large pile of robes... the whole Slytherin Quidditch team but one... Marcus Flint. Marcus Flint was big and trollish but he was also extremely smart, otherwise he would of never gotten the captain position. The person on the floor could defenetly be Marcus Flint, Katie thought, slightly worried. She had never liked Flint. He had always tripped her or teased her, saying that girls shouldn't play Quidditch because it was a male's sport but now he was laying on the ground, being tormented by his own teammates, probably because they lost to Ravenclaw the Wednesday past, Katie thought. 

Katie slowly drew the wand, out of her robes, her mind going a hundred miles a minute, trying to decide what to do. She peered through the cracks in the wood again, in time to see her ex-boyfriend Will draw back his foot and kick whoever was on the floor in the face. There was a loud moan and the pile rolled over, confirming Katie's suspicions that it was Flint on the floor.

His face was bleeding and his whole body ached in various and unusual places. His teammates were mad because of Slytherin's recent lost to Ravenclaw and they had decided to take it out on him... Will Ryan had decided to take it out on him anyways, Marcus thought, before his face burned in pain as Higgs kicked him in the gut... again.

On would of thought they would be taking their anger out on Malfoy, he was the seeker who was responcible for catching the Snitch but no one would ever dare beat Draco Malfoy, his father was to powerful and cruel, so they had decided to take it out on Marcus, he did have troll blood tainting his vains as the other Pureblooded Slytherins put it when they thought he wasn't listening and went on and on about how Professor Snape could promote someone like Marcus Flint to Quidditch Captain since he was so damn stupid! Yes, everything was blaimed on the troll blood, he thought bitterly.

Marcus looked up and saw Malfoy grinning down at him, the boy was sick. He watched as Malfoy drew back his foot to kick Marcus again when Marcus spoke up, "You boys are wizards, purebloods. Why are bringing yourselves down by beating me the Muggle way?" He laughed at the thought of Lucius Malfoy beating his boy because he used his fist and not his wand. "Draw your wands boys and fight like men."

Will Ryan laughed and slowly drew his wand out of his black robes. "You must defenetly have a death wish Flint," he drawed. "You couldn't duel a four year old let alone six wizards."

Marcus laughed coldly. He had always done well in charms, but of course they didn't know that. "Well then you'll have no quarrel drawing your wands and fighting me like _real_ men."

Will looked back at the other Slytherins who all nodded their heads, wicked expressions on their faces. They all stepped back, giving Flint room to stand up and slowly Marcus pulled himself to his feet, carefully testing all his bones and muscels to see how badly hurt he was.

It was torture standing up, Marcus found. His body felt like it was on fire but Marcus ignored the burn. Slowly he drew his wand and looked around the room. His eyes flew to one of the cracks in the wall. Through it he could just make out dirty blond hair that bordered on being brown and the sparkle of blue eyes. Marcus prayed that he wasn't alone.

He took a deep breath, grasping at the spells he had learned over the years, finally settling on the perfect spell, then he turned to Ryan, their leader, his eyes gleaming with the anticipation of battle.M

"Ready Ryan?" Katie heard Flint ask, his voice deadly calm. Katie nervously gripped her wand in her hand, shivering silently against the cold air of February and waited. She would help Flint whether he liked it or not.

Will glared at Flint and extended his wand. "Always Flint," he answered.

"Really," Flint drawed. "Your girlfriend is very sexy, you know that Ryan? I wouldn't mind taking a bit of her myself?"

"You mean that Gryffindor trash? I dumped that little bitch today. Valentines Day, you know. The ultimate day for dumping," Will laughed and Katie found herself blinking back tears. She hated him so much.

Flint smiled coldly, his uneven teeth shining in the little light that was there. "Then she's on the market. She does seem like a good catch, plays Quidditch and everything. I was planning on getting up that one's robes even if you were going out with her... or not."

Will's face went red and he drew his wand, looking furious. "Do _not_ talk about Katie that way. We might of broken up but she would never stoup as low as to go out with a half bred troll like you!" Will pointed his wand at Flint and muttered something angrily under his breath, his eyes blazing.

Chains shot out, wrapping themselves around Flint like robes. Katie stared in disbelief before jumping into action. She ran to the nearest window, punching her hand through the glass and screaming, "Flinite Incantatum!" The chains unwrapped themselves from Flint and he broke free and charged Will who was staring at Katie as she stood in the window.

The other Slytherins turned to attack her but Katie quickly dodged out of the window and out of their view as she heard Flint yell, "Stupefy!" and there was a thud as someone hit the ground, probably Will.

Katie quickly peaked around the corner. She had now been forgotten by the other five Slytherins who had turned back to face off against Flint. Their wands were once again forgotten as they wrestled across the floor, hedless of Will Ryan as he lay unconcious on the floor.

Katie pointed her wand at Terence Higgs who was trying to tear out Flint's hair and cried, "Stupefy." The Slytherin hit the floor, laying next to Will and there was no one less Slytherin to worry about... but now Katie was no longer forgotten.

Draco Malfoy had left the fight and was now facing Katie. "Well, well. If it isn't the little Gryffindor whore," he hissed. "Ryan dumped you so now you're making yourself avaible for Flint? Too bad he won't be able to appreciate any of your services when we're done with him," Malfoy laughed, unaffraid of a girl, no matter that she was older and bigger than him.

Katie drew her wand and looked at Malfoy. "Confundus," Katie hissed at the boy and he looked around him confused, and started to search for his robes, as if looking for something. Katie smiled to herself. "Accio, Malfoy's wand!" Draco Malfoy's wand flew into Katie's outstretched hand. Quickly she turned to Malfoy and briskly stupefyed him as he frantically searched his robes. There was a thud and then Draco Malfoy was lying on the ground unconcious.

She looked down at the two wands. Her own was she was surprised to see was covered in blood. Her whole hand was. She began to feel the sting of the tiny cuts on her hand from when she broke the glass and she closed her eyes as the pain started to over take her.

"Bell," a voice hissed from in front of her.

Katie opened her eyes to see Marcus Flint standing in front of her, looking at her. "Hi," she said, scared of how Flint would react.

"You see little girl," he growled, "you shouldn't be playing with the big boys, they might get hurt."

Katie looked behind him into the broom shed. She could see the rest of the Quidditch team unconcious on the floor. "What did you do?" she asked.

"Just paid them back, little girl," Flint answered, smiling, his teeth standing out.

"Oh," her eyes travelled to Will who was laying unconcious on the floor, blood coming out of his nose. "Well I hope you gave Will Ryan the beating of a life time."

Flint laughed and Katie turned to leave but she felt a hand on her arm and she turned around to see Flint leaning out the broken window, hanging onto her arm. "Where are you going?" he asked as he drew her towards the window.

"Back to Gryffindor," she told him, somewhat shaking.

"No, you're not," he told her, pulling her towards the window and over, cutting Katie with broken glass but Flint didn't seem to care. He felt her close against her and envaded his mouth with his, his hand running under her robes and settling at the bottom of the t-shirt.

Katie was to frightened to kiss Flint back. He was large and enpossing. Katie was frightened of him.

Slowly Flint removed his mouth from Katie's. "What's wrong Bell?" he asked. "You're supposed to kiss a guy back when he kisses you."

Katie was about to answer when suddenly he slammed her up against the broom shed's wall, creating small cracks in the wooden wall and kissed her again, his hands starting to roam up the front of her shirt.

And that was been Katie realized that there was no escaping Marcus Flint.

**Author's Notes**-

Well, that was written as a challenge for the HMS Chasing Cross (found here, http://www.fictionalley.org/fictionalleypark/forums/showthread.php?s=&threadid=20470 ). Check it out and come and join! 

Please, please review! I love me reviews. ;) 


End file.
